


Sabriel kink

by Drade666



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fantasy, Fiction, Literature, M/M, Short Stories, prose
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-21
Updated: 2013-10-21
Packaged: 2017-12-30 01:32:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1012424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drade666/pseuds/Drade666
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The title says it all this is for your daily dose of Sabriel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sabriel kink

**Author's Note:**

> Contains male on male sex. Don't like. Don't read.

Sam was shocked when he had found out that Gabriel hadn’t ever indulged in any kinky play during his sexual escapades. Sam was also surprised when he found out that he’d had more experience in the area then Gabriel but what he wasn’t surprised about was when Gabriel agreed to try it out considering that he was up for mostly anything. Gabriel knew that Sam was a kinky bastard when it came to sex often liking to be tied up or better yet tying Gabriel up however that was about as far as their kinky sex went until now that is. Gabriel had agreed to spicing up their relationship and now he found himself on his stomach with his wrists tied above his head to the bedposts while his ankles are tied on either side by a strap running under the mattress at the end of the bed. Gabriel could taste the rubber of the black ball gag currently sitting in his mouth as the cool air in the room hit his completely bare body making him shiver while Sam wondered around behind him. Sam couldn’t help the smirk that crossed his face as he looked over Gabriel’s flushed skin watching as he ground down into the mattress for friction on his aching length hidden under his body. Gabriel would catch glimpses of Sam from time to time in his peripheral vision revealing the tall hunter to be wearing nothing but a pair of black cotton boxers clearly tented in the front from his own erection that only succeeded in making Gabriel harder. 

Sam planted a knee between Gabriel’s legs while the other remained on the ground so he could balance as his huge body leaned over Gabriel peppering kisses to the archangel’s back. Gabriel moaned around the gag as Sam added small nips once he reached the small of Gabe’s back stopping there making Gabriel squirm under the feeling of Sam’s mouth being so close to where he needed attention the most. Sam ran a hand along the smooth surface of Gabriel’s ass cheek, massaging the firm flesh before giving it a harsh smack that received a groan from the archangel. Sam suddenly slipped two slick fingers between Gabriel’s cheeks to rim along his hole, smearing lube over it while Gabriel’s hips started pressing back to get more then Sam was offering making the tall hunter moaned softly at the sounds Gabriel was making around the gag in his mouth. 

“You need more?” Sam taunted with his breath ghosting over Gabe’s mid back 

Gabriel couldn’t answer fully but was able to mumble around the gag something that sounded like please and Sam was all too willing to oblige. Sam inserted a single finger slowly into Gabriel allowing him to feel the drag before pulling back out just as slowly making Gabriel whimper then push his hips backwards only to feel Sam insert a second finger. Sam stretched Gabriel for a few minutes then removed his fingers in spite of the protests from Gabe but Sam new he wouldn’t be complaining once they used what he was planning. 

“You ready for this?” Sam asked in a husky tone as he gently unclasped the gag to allow Gabriel to speak easier. Gabriel still didn’t answer though merely released the gag from his mouth then nodded over his shoulder at Sam with a flushed tone to his face as well as uneasiness in his eyes. Sam placed a reassuring kiss between Gabriel’s shoulder blades after seeing just how nervous his lover was about all this cause it was new, different and Gabriel had no control but he also trusted Sam with his life. The tall hunter gently eased Gabriel’s hips up then placed a pillow underneath his stomach to make it easier to work also Sam took a kneeling position to settle between Gabriel’s legs. Sam massaged Gabriel’s cheeks playfully trying to calm him then he grabbed the object he’d been keeping a secret from Gabriel applying lube Sam spread Gabriel’s cheeks before pressing it to his hole gently easing it in. The object was a red vibrating butt plug that was quite large so Sam slowly pressed it into Gabe so as not to hurt him but even with the slow pace the minute it breached him Gabriel gasped biting down on his bottom lip to suppress the whimper that threatened to escape in it’s wake. 

“You okay?” Sam asked as he stopped inserting the plug 

“Uh-huh” Gabriel rasped out 

“Okay” Sam took Gabriel’s word that he was alright and continued to ease the plug in until the largest portion was all that was still outside of him. 

“Ready?” Sam asked before proceeding 

“Sa…m” Gabriel moaned just wanting him to finish it so Sam obliged pressing the last of the plug into Gabe’s willing hole with a pop. Gabriel was now squirming uncontrollably at the feeling of being filled to the brim so Sam moved with the remote till he was able to kneel right in front of Gabriel’s face. Gently grabbing Gabe’s chin Sam angled his head up while pulling out his own hard length to slip into the warm heat of Gabe’s moist mouth then just as Gabriel was wrapping his tongue around his shaft Sam hit the on switch for the plug. Gabriel jerked at the sudden onslaught of sensation pulling at his binds while moaning around Sam’s cock making Sam groan in response to the vibrations around his aching, leaking cock. Sam turned up the vibrations slowly until Gabriel was clearly close to coming but before Gabe came Sam beat him to it shooting hot cum down the archangel’s throat only pulling out of his mouth once all of Sam’s seed was spent. Gabriel let out a whimper that was clearly a plead to finish him off so Sam turned the dial to the final level then leaned down to deeply kiss Gabriel finally pushing him over the edge with a shout into Sam’s mouth as he came over the sheets under his body. 

Sam gently pulled his mouth off of Gabriel’s giving him a smile as he laid his angel’s head on the bed then moved to remove the plug and bonds. Gabriel was exhausted still panting heavily even after Sam had finished releasing him so Sam smiled simply then picked up Gabriel in his arms feeling the archangel slip his arms around his neck just before Sam placed Gabriel on the second bed slipping under the sheets next to him. 

“Was that good?” Sam asked keeping his arm wrapped around Gabe to pull him closer to himself. 

“It was better then good Sammy” Gabriel smiled tiredly  
Sam flashed a smile back then kissed Gabriel on the forehead before falling asleep next to him.


End file.
